


the worst betrayal of all

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, daisy is the best character in mario kart fight me, i hope you enjoy a break from the angst, i wrote fluff!, i wrote something like it a few years ago for the newsies fandom but this is slightly different, its kinda funny i hope, oh this is modern au, the first two lines could be considered angst ig but not really, theyre competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: “You’re a cheating monster!”Owen shoved Curt over, glaring at him. “You hit me first!”Tatiana sighed, resting her head in her hands as she easily sailed over the finish line first. “Mario Kart really isn’t that serious.”Two glares were immediately directed towards her.Tatiana tuned out the arguing as they continued fighting about who cheated at the race. Why had she agreed to play Mario Kart with them? She should have known it would never end well.*this is about Curt and Owen more than Tatiana, she's just present*
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	the worst betrayal of all

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote a mostly fluff/humour piece! this is in a modern au sort of setting, its not really explored much. i hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you so much for all the comments! this was written while i was working on a show and doing editing so it might be a little rough
> 
> check out my other fics or come chat with me on tumblr @spies-always-die !
> 
> please comment!!

“You’re a cheating monster!”

Owen shoved Curt over, glaring at him. “You hit me first!”

Tatiana sighed, resting her head in her hands as she easily sailed over the finish line first. “Mario Kart really isn’t that serious.”

Two glares were immediately directed towards her. 

“He hit me with a blue shell!” Owen growled, still staring daggers at his boyfriend.

“You hit me off the road, and I’m convinced that you’re using some kind of software to not fall off!”

“Just because I’m good enough at playing that I don’t fly off every ledge around doesn’t mean that I’m cheating!”

“Well you--”

Tatiana snatched both of their controllers away from them. “Can you two play this without almost breaking up from fighting over who cheated at a video game?”

Owen didn’t answer, instead diving at Tatiana and tackling her to the ground, prying the controller from her hands. “We’re playing again, and we are playing it through to the end. Two players, just you and me, _love._ ”

Curt’s eyes narrowed at the sarcastic _“love”_ and he pulled back his own wii nunchuck. “You’re on, _sweetheart_.”

Owen navigated back to the character selection menu and selected Daisy, ignoring Curt’s look as he chose Yoshi.

“Why do you always choose Daisy?”

“Because she is statistically one of the best characters with the highest top speeds and maneuverability. Why would you choose Yoshi?”

Curt blushed a little. “He’s cute?”

Owen raised an eyebrow, choosing the Mach Bike and then hesitating on the course selection screen. 

“Don’t you dare.” Curt was watching him, but Owen knew exactly the course to do.

“One race, just us. You backing out?”

The challenge did exactly what it was meant to, and Curt straightened up, not willing to back out. “Get ready to lose.”

Owen smirked, choosing Rainbow Road before settling back. “If you say so.”

The race started neck to neck as they swerved wildly down the track, Owen sacrificing some of his speed in favor of caution, hitting each jump so that he wouldn’t fly off the road, unlike Curt, whose screen was going black every thirty seconds.

Curt managed to close the distance some during lap two, when Owen slipped on a banana peel that Curt had dropped and spun wildly off the edge. He ignored the curses that accompanied Owen's fall, laughing at his partner's misfortune as he worked on closing the gap.

Lap three started with Owen having a sizable lead, but when he was on the final stretch, Curt got a series of item boxes and blazed forwards. First a blue shell, then a golden mushroom that sent him careening along the track with no control, and then a bullet bill that brought him level with Owen. 

Tatiana groaned watching them. There was no way for this to end well.

Owen glanced away from the screen momentarily to watch Curt, frantically trying to come up with a way to make sure that he would win. There was only one way that he would ensure victory, and even if it was considered “cheating”, all he considered it was was using his resources strategically. 

The finish line was in sight, a straight shot to the end. It was now or never.

Owen leaned to the side and kissed Curt, feeling his partner’s surprise as he paused for a second, before kissing back, his eyes slipping shut and finger slipping off the drive button.

The kiss was broken as Daisy sailed over the finish line and Curt jerked back, staring at Owen in betrayal.

Owen had a small smirk on his face. “It wouldn’t be fair for you to win with item boxes.”

_“You used me!”_

Owen bit back a laugh. “Love you too.” He leaned into Curt’s side for a moment, feeling him relax for a second before straightening back up, the betrayal still sharp.

Curt leapt up and glared at Owen again, Tatiana moving carefully out of the way as he started throwing all of the pillows and blankets on the couch at his partner.

_“Owen Carvour you absolute monster--”_

**Author's Note:**

> i can't do the happy face at the end because it's actually happy ah well
> 
> also thank you to And_Another_Fic for leaving a comment about how Owen should have slipped on a banana peel, which made me edit this fic to add that in. Leaving that out was a huge mistake that has now been rectified, so thank you
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please comment!!


End file.
